Gundam Unicorn: The Unicorn and Princess
by MWSeraph
Summary: [Oneshot prequel to Gundam Unicorn Season 2] With a break in the aftermath of the Laplace Incident, Banagher finally has a chance to give his Audrey a wonderful night as a girl doing an ordinary thing with her would-be boyfriend. Fluff and cuteness ensues on their first date together.


**The Unicorn and Princess**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Unicorn or its characters. They are owned by Namco Bandai and Sunrise.**

A little fluff fanfic involving Banagher's first date with Mineva before my big fanfic project. Read, fave, and leave constructive reviews as you wish. Enjoy!

* * *

 **August, 0096 UC, Richmond, Virginia, America**

Banagher Links adjusted his tie as the limo he was riding in came to a gentle halt outside of the hotel. It was a little tight for his tastes, but then again, it was at the insistence of his now-doting half-brother, Alberto Vist. The older brother basically gave him a mission briefing of sorts on how to appear refined and handsome for the first date, sparing no expense in courting advice and having the family butler, Gael Chan find Banagher the best suit for his size in the house. The whole day was practically a workday for the poor young man, unaccustomed to the amenities and formalities of life with a rich Earth family from Virginia.

"We are here, Master Banagher," Gael, who was driving the vehicle, said with a hint of amusement and anticipation.

"Thank you, but please," the young heir insisted, "just call me Banagher; none of this master stuff."

Gael smiled. "As you wish, Banagher."

It was then that Gael got out of the driver's seat and went over to Banagher's side to open the door. Banagher was tempted to roll his eyes at being treated like royalty, but instead smiled and said thanks. Stepping out, he took a good look at the hotel his date was staying in. The old hotel had weathered the years nicely. It was still an elegant place, with its luxurious rooms and interiors. The sides had some ivy crawling up them here and there, but it only added to the elegance of the place. The old clock tower still stood tall and proud, and the entranceway with its pillars still lent an air of majestic beauty to the area. Cars were being parked and driven off by the valets, and Banagher had to admit it was actually fitting. The ivy even added to the atmosphere, making it seem like an old manor or mansion of sorts. The Jefferson Hotel had certainly aged well in the Universal Century; it was even a famous landmark.

Banagher could not help but wonder about the enormity of the price tag behind the historic hotel. Then again, it wasn't too long ago that Mineva had successfully pressured the government to unfreeze her family assets. For the Zabi family of past, this hotel would hardly dent their net worth. The Unicorn pilot slowly took in a breath and let it out before he started to make his way into the elegant hotel.

When he entered the lobby, he was treated to a bright-lit display of opulence. It was late night out, but compared to Industrial Seven, it might as well have been a party, as several people were crowding the lobby, going in and out of the hotel. Ranging from well-dressed upper middle class Earth families to the suits of the business and political class, Banagher could only stare ahead at the throng of activity that was among Richmond's many touristy sights. He could even make out several Earth Federation military uniforms with very high ranking insignias, a sign that members of the military establishment frequented this hotel quite a bit.

As Banagher walked in, he couldn't help but notice several people starting to glance his way. He shifted a bit, feeling quite awkward. Truthfully, he had never really been one for large crowds, but now... Well, he supposed it came with being a Gundam pilot, as well as the one who opened Laplace's Box. Some people were murmuring in wonder, and even admiration that someone his age would be piloting the most powerful Mobile Suit in existence to date, let alone completely shake up entire societies on Earth and in space. Others, who appeared to be politicians, businessmen, activists, and career generals, quietly glared at him with a mix of either jealousy or resentment.

He recoiled a bit, but somehow managed to retain his composure. In truth, he was feeling a bit intimidated. Still, Mineva was just beyond this crowd in her room, so he ignored the stares and brushed past towards the counter. Fortunately, there was an unoccupied staffer who was just coming out from the room behind.

"Ah. You must be Banagher Links," the man said. "Miss Mineva is waiting for you."

Before Banagher could respond, the staffer picked up the phone and dialed a number. A few rings later, he spoke, "Miss Mineva, your guest has arrived in the front lobby."

The Unicorn pilot felt his heartrate increase as the staffer waited a few moments and then nodded. "Very well, I shall send him up immediately." The staffer put the phone down and said, "take the elevator up to the sixth floor. Her room number will be 608 to your left."

"Thank you," Banagher said. The young Vist entered the elevator and rose to the sixth floor. Banagher was kind of nervous. He hadn't seen Mineva in person for months, and actually he wondered if she was even ready for their first date. A mental image of her appeared in his mind and he wondered what kind of outfit she'd be wearing. Maybe a dress or gown of some kind? As he reached the door numbered 608, he took a deep breath. This was it. He reached towards the door bell and pressed. He could hear the gentle electronic tune from inside, announcing his arrival. He could hear the soft footsteps approaching the door.

Banagher waited as the door opened, revealing Mineva Lao Zabi... and boy, was she gorgeous!

The princess wore a lovely green gown that trailed on the floor a bit, with a stunning golden belt around her waist. Her hair was sort of curled up at the bottom, and she wore a hint of eyeliner to bring out the green of her beautiful eyes. Her shoulders were bare, and she... he had to admit, she looked like a goddess in that gown. "Audrey..." Banagher mouthed as he stared at her in wonder.

"Hello," she said, wearing a small smile. She shifted a bit, revealing that the sides of the gown were slightly slitted so as to allow some more freedom of movement. He had to try very hard to keep from blushing. As one of Mineva's legs was exposed, Banagher really had to stop himself from dropping to the floor. She had never shown that much skin before, and he thought to himself how smooth and gorgeous they looked. The princess stepped aside to let him in. "I hope you are ready," she said.

Banagher smiled as he composed himself. Looking into those emerald eyes of hers, he let her feel his eagerness and admiration through their Newtype senses. "So... you ready for a nice evening out?" Banagher asked with a small smirk. Mineva had a surprised expression on her face, but nevertheless nodded in agreement. Banagher held his hand out, which she accepted.

The two turned and left the room, the Unicorn pilot linking his arm with hers. And actually, it was kind of nice, he had to admit. As the two came down, everyone was gasping and murmuring, especially at the sight of Mineva in her dress. A few people took pictures of the duo, and some people even winked at Banagher. A woman gave him a thumbs up and whispered "Good luck" as they passed by. The boy blushed but nodded in thanks of the gesture. As the two exited the hotel, even more bystanders stopped in their tracks at the sight of the Zeon princess with the previously-lost son of Cardeas Vist. For some, it seemed rather jarring to see a Zabi family member on Earth, actually having a date like an ordinary girl. To be honest, Mineva found it kind of nice, to be actually having a somewhat normal moment with Banagher. But the stares really unnerved her. Her hand clenched around Banagher's arm, and he looked at her reassuringly. While no words were said, Mineva could sense Banagher's warm intentions of protecting her. That sensation of his thoughts really touched her previously cold and closed heart.

She leaned into his arm and they resumed their walk. The two strolled down the streets, some people giving them gestures of approval and others taking pictures. It was kind of nice to just be out and about. And actually, she found the city itself to be very historic and beautiful. However, when they got to the river, it was a whole new level of beauty. She had to stop herself from gasping in delight by putting her petite hand to her mouth, which Banagher found rather cute.

He smiled. "What do you think?" he asked.

The sunset was rather beautiful. She had to admit, seeing it on Earth was rather pleasant, and gorgeous. The James River was lit up in a dazzling array of colors, ranging from red and orange to a deep dark blue, and coupled with the light striking the building windows, it only seemed like something off of a postcard. Mineva was downright in awe at the sight. The lights from the buildings also added to the allure of the scenery.

"Banagher..." Mineva breathed, "it's wonderful!"

Banagher smiled. "Thought you'd like it," he said softly. At that, the princess hugged her date with happiness and warmth. Banagher smiled; his Audrey was becoming more and more open. He slipped an arm around her and hugged her back. "How about a walk to the park?" he asked. "I know of a good one around here."

Mineva chuckled with a closed-eye smile, which Banagher took as his cue. He gently continued to lead her on their quiet walk down along the James.

To the both of them, this was a moment they were going to savor for a long time. Banagher held her hand in his as they strolled down the river, just reveling in each other's presence. People around them took notice of the couple but said nothing. Banagher could sense various emotions and responses, ranging from wonder and gushing, to jealousy and resentment, but he pushed that out of his mind, focusing on the warmth that Mineva was radiating.

They made their way down the streets, going right towards the park. The scenery there was as beautiful as by the river itself. Mineva's eyes glowed in wonder at the sight of what appeared to be floating lights around the park. Even Banagher was breathless at what he was seeing. Both teens were in awe. As the lights danced and flittered, Banagher slowly extended a hand and watched as one of them landed on his outstretched palm. He brought it close and was amazed to see a small little bug crawling along his palm, its rear blinking every few seconds. He turned to show Mineva. "Look," he breathed.

The Zabi princess was just as amazed at the sight of the small bug. She slowly reached out a hand to touch it, but it flittered off before she could touch it. A small groan escaped her. "It was so pretty," Mineva resisted pouting, but she said so in a rather cute whiney tone.

Banagher smiled. "There's plenty of them around," he remarked. He held out his hand. "Just let them come."

Mineva did the same thing, and both teens watched as two more fireflies landed on their palms. Mineva brought her hand close and her green eyes glimmered in wonder and happiness. "It's so pretty up close," she remarked. "How do they light up, I wonder..."

"Maybe how you light up sometimes with your glow and smile," Banagher suggested with a cheeky smirk.

The girl giggled at his response. She let the bug go. "Oh, Banagher... this is so wonderful," she said with a smile.

"All this for you, my Audrey," Banagher waved at the whole scenery, "while you were busy in New York and Dakar, my newfound brother showed me around Richmond. However, whenever the doting maids and butlers weren't watching, I would sneak out with Gael to look around at night." He laughed to himself as he thought of those people just getting worked up over his free range tendencies. "The difference a night makes to this place..."

She gigged in response. "I appreciate it, Banagher," she said coyly.

The two continued to walk along the path, marveling at the sight of the ponds and trees in their natural splendor. Compared to the colonies they were accustomed to, they noticed how much greener and fresher everything seemed to be. Even the air was cool and unfiltered, which was something, even after the worldwide devastation of the last number of wars.

Banagher turned to her. "So, how do you like it? Being on Earth, I mean," he asked.

Mineva leaned against his shoulder, breathing deep. "It's much more beautiful than every single documentary I've ever watched," Mineva let out, "I'm much freer here than I could ever imagine in all my years in space."

It was then that something popped out of the bush, briefly surprising the couple.

Mineva's eyes widened at seeing the creature. She had heard of these animals, but to see one up close was a sight to remember. It was small and grey, with two large ears and a small puffy tail. "Is that a rabbit?" she asked in a soft voice.

Beside her, Banagher nodded. He too was in awe. "It is."

"It's so cute," the princess breathed.

It was then that the rabbit seemed to be curious about this couple, as they seemed to be more intrigued than annoyed like most other people. The rabbit cautiously moved closer, sniffing as it went.

Mineva paused, Banagher also looking interested. She slowly held out a hand hesitantly.

The rabbit then moved up to the princess' lowered hand, and probed it with its nose. Mineva giggled a little as it felt a little wet and ticklish.

She started to pat it gently. "It's so adorable," she remarked. "I've never even seen one up close before."

Banagher looked as Mineva's touch seemed to delight the small creature, which snuggled its head into her palm. He smiled. "I know. And it appears to be friendly, too." He slowly held out a hand for the rabbit as well. However, the rabbit suddenly jumped into Mineva's palm, completely ignoring Banagher and refusing his hand.

She smiled apologetically. "I guess it likes me," she said as she patted it and held it close. The rabbit snuggled close to her cheek.

The Vist heir was a little miffed at being ignored, but then blushed at how 'kawaii' Mineva looked as she exhaled in fuzzy pleasure over the tiny bunny. The two spent a bit more time with the bunny before Mineva let it go. She stepped closer to Banagher and hugged him close, earning a blush from the Vist heir.

"Where are we going to have dinner?" Mineva asked.

"You'll see," Banagher winked confidently.

The princess blinked, but let it slide as the two walked down the streets towards the city. The Newtype couple continued to walk some distance, until they came upon a restaurant named 'Richmond's Bar and Grill'. Mineva blinked her eyes at what appeared to be a local cuisine place.

Banagher smiled. "I thought we could try someplace local," he told the princess. "I hope you have an appetite."

Banagher watched her face, still smiling, but anxious at the same time. He knew from their first meeting that Mineva seemed to delight in the ordinary foods, and Riddhe himself attested to it. Yet, Alberto's insistence on Banagher 'thinking bigger' for her hung in the back of his mind. Fortunately, Mineva's face lit up again with a smile.

The two drew closer to the restaurant and Banagher walked ahead of her, opening the door with one hand and gesturing. "Ladies first."

At that, the emerald princess curtsied with a bow, and walked in. The patrons in the normally casual restaurant immediately took notice of the formally dressed Unicorn and Princess. A few people winked and one person gave a thumbs up. Banagher returned the gesture and took Mineva's hand in his own to guide her towards an empty table. One of the staff smiled and grinned. This was indeed an excellent day to be at work. Not many could say they had the Unicorn and Princess of Laplace in their business. It was then that a female staffer came up to them in a cheerful manner.

"Welcome, Mr. Links," she chimed, "we're honored with you and Ms. Mineva's presence tonight. We have your reservation set as requested."

"Thank you," Banagher replied. He and Mineva followed the staffer to their reserved table.

"That's the Zabi heir?"

"She's so young!"

"Man! Banagher Links is so lucky!"

"Good catch for him."

"I can't believe it... Both of them here?"

"She's cute in that dress."

"Man, she's gracious!"

"She really a Zabi?"

"To think that the Vists have another son..."

"A Gundam pilot dating a Zabi? That's a new one!"

"Looking good and kicking tail, you guys pull it off nicely!"

Banagher smiled as Mineva blushed a bit. Yeah, things were awkward, but it also fit. They did reveal the truth, after all. They finally arrived at their table and the couple took their seats. "Here are some menus for you two lovebirds tonight," the staffer handed them the lists of cuisines, "my name is Celia, and I hope you two will enjoy tonight."

Banagher nodded. "I appreciate it, Celia."

After Celia left, Banagher and Mineva huddled around the menu.

"So, what do you feel like having?" Banagher asked.

Mineva quietly read through the menu choices with her finger. It was then that she said, "I've never had seafood before. I'm going to try that shrimp scampi."

Banagher looked at the choice she made. He could see that there was even an extra large option. It was then that he had a coy idea. "Hmm... That does sound good," he remarked. "Why don't we try the extra large option?" A twinkle appeared in his brown eyes as he said that.

Mineva was a little surprised, and using her perception, she sensed mischievous intent from her date. Still, having a bond of trust with him, she nodded in agreement.

"All right then." Banagher nodded. "Shrimp scampi it is."

Banagher prompted Celia over, and made his order for the shrimp scampi and sparkling water. At that, Celia winked in agreement. "Scampi it is! We'll be right back with your order, Mr. Links!"

The two thanked her handed her their menus. As soon as she left, Mineva slipped her hand into Banagher's under the table. She could only wonder what his intentions were. Not too long after, Celia returned with the steaming dish of seafood pasta and two glasses. Banagher and Mineva were in awe at how delicious it looked.

"Wow..." Mineva breathed. "It looks so good."

"Bon Appetit, Audrey," Banagher chimed.

The princess took her first bite and her face lit up. "Wow! This is delicious!" she remarked.

Banagher also dug in, and also lit up with how savory and rich it was. 'Wow... people on Earth eat good,' he thought to himself.

Mineva looked to him. "I must admit, this is amazing," she said. "I have never had such good food before."

Banagher gave her a wink as he smiled at her playfully.

He eyed a long noodle tangled in the midst, and wrapped his fork on one end. He then offered that end to Mineva, who giggled a little.

"Thank you, but I can feed myself," Mineva replied.

"Come on, you'll like it," Banagher suggested.

Mineva arched a delicate eyebrow, but accepted it regardless. As Mineva helped herself to the noodle, Banagher took what seemed to be a different noodle. However, she could then feel a tug from her noodle that was not her own. She looked up, and was surprised to see Banagher eating the same one.

"Mmmmm!?" The Zeon princess put two and two together. Then she understood why Banagher looked so mischievous.

The Vist heir winked and began to eat his way to her. The Zabi princess mentally wrestled with what was happening, but her curiosity and an unexpected urge got the better of her. Somehow, the implications of what could happen filled her with a desire of sorts. She relented and began to join Banagher in making her way to the middle of the noodle. As the two got closer, their faces started to heat up and turn pink.

Their lips finally met...

"Mmmmmm..." Banagher and Mineva moaned together as their lips met. Their Newtype senses went haywire as they made their first kiss together. They began to savor much more than just the food as their tongues touched each others' lips. In all honestly, nothing had ever felt sweeter. And Banagher was being so gentle it brought tears to Mineva's eyes. They stayed like that for a moment before they parted, gasping lightly.

A few people were clapping and smiling in the background.

"Mineva..." Banagher breathed, now saying her real name like it was honey.

"Banagher..." she whispered back. "That was..."

Banagher cut her off with another kiss. The scampi was one thing, but the hint of milk chocolate from Mineva's lips made the kiss electrifying. For Mineva, she couldn't help but enjoy the taste of caramel on his own lips. She wanted to taste a bit more, and licked his lips playfully with a light giggle. Getting the hint, Banagher pressed into Mineva, enveloping her tongue into his mouth. He then playfully had his tongue enter her mouth. The sensation got Mineva fired up. Both kept it up for a few more moments before they parted, panting and looking at one another. "Uh... maybe we'd better finish dinner..." Banagher remarked, feeling sheepish.

"Yeah..." Mineva muttered, pink in the cheeks. Yet, the thought of Banagher's tongue in her mouth left butterflies in her heart.

They resumed eating, but every so often they shot glances at one another.

The two finished eating, fully satisfied. Mineva then noticed something on Banagher's lips.

"Oh... there's some sauce on your lips," Mineva pointed out.

The Unicorn pilot blinked as Mineva moved in, lightly kissing him and licking it off his lips.

"Oh... you've got a pretty foxy side there, Audrey," Banagher teased.

The girl pulled away and winked. "Do you feel like some dessert?" she asked.

"Oh... I've got a good dessert here already," Banagher winked back.

The princess blinked, then giggled as a red tinge dusted her cheeks.

With that, the Unicorn pilot delivered another kiss to his princess. The two gently had their tongues probe their lips, relishing in each other.

The two were so tempted to get in a bit deeper, but they withheld those desires for now. Banagher pulled away and smirked playfully. "Shall we head back, my dear?" he teased.

"Lead the way, my prince," Mineva accepted with a similar tease. As Banagher took her hand, many in the restaurant clapped and cheered in support.

They paid for their meal and soon were walking back to the hotel. And for Banagher, he was glad he had a good time with her. Seeing her so happy made him happy, and to the couple, this night couldn't get any better.

* * *

Another fluffy prologue before I relaunch my Gundam Unicorn Season 2. With the previous one, I tried to get it going, but the story got nowhere pretty fast with my loss in focus and direction. Now that I have more time and bandwidth, though, I hope to proceed with a new focus and direction in the story. For those interested, I hope you will join me on this journey with Banagher and Mineva. Those two are absolutely adorable as a couple. :)

God Bless, and see you all next time!


End file.
